Possibilities
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Adrian and Grace discuss Adrian's secret and why she needs to find out the truth as soon as possible.


**A/N: **I just read Delano-Kaminari's fic _I can't wait anymore_ and kind of went off on a tangent in my review, which then inspired this fic. It's my take on the Grace and Adrian scene in the season finale promo.

**_Possibilities_**

"You need to see a doctor, Adrian. One missed period doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does."

"It could be stress! Stress causes women to miss their periods." She looked down at the fumbling fingers in her lap. "You know when my dad died, my mom skipped her period entirely that month. The truth is, you just don't-"

"I think I already know."

The blonde could feel her stomach falling away into the abyss that was the future. Over the past few weeks, she'd grown to like Ben. _A lot._ She hated the idea that her best friend might be pregnant with his baby, especially when they weren't even in love! She was trying to think of something – anything – that might make this not be what it was.

"Have you told Ben yet?"

"I haven't even taken a test yet!" The Latina hugged a pillow to her flat abdomen. "I don't even know if I will."

Before she could stop herself, her hand was on Adrian's knee. As much as she hated the idea of Ben being a father – to anyone other than her children in five or ten years – she hated the idea of murdering an innocent life even more. "You can't!" she exhaled, panting like a jogger. "You can't have an abortion, Adrian, you know-"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Adrian hissed. She turned her eyes away and her breath began to come in rasps between her polished lips.

"I don't understand-"

"I don't know who," she whispered, soft and almost inaudible, like a newborn kitten's mewl.

"You don't know who?" Grace blanched. "What do you…" She could feel her heart shamelessly swelling in her chest. "Who the father is?" she asked quickly, hopefully. "Who else?"

"Who else?" Adrian whipped her head around, accidentally smacking Grace in the face with her slicing black curls. "Who else! There's only one other person!"

"But…" Grace's lips shivered with anticipation. "…I thought you weren't having sex with Ricky?"

"I wasn't." She buried her face into her hands, choking on the moist air around her face. "That's why I switched birth control pills, because we weren't having sex. I'd wanted to do it for a while, the ones I was on before were giving me chronic headaches and sometimes I'd spot between periods. But since sex was a regular thing for us, I couldn't at the time. But then we stopped having sex and I switched and then…and then _Zoe_ happened. And I was so pissed off and then…and then that night I went over to his apartment to pay for the window and he said he couldn't cheat on me again…"

"So it could be…" Grace grabbed a pillow, just in case she needed to scream into it in relief.

Adrian fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with raccoon ringed eyes. She didn't act as if she'd heard Grace at all and if she had, she was just ignoring her. "I was so caught up in him and his words and his kisses…I didn't think about the fact that I'd switched pills. But we used spermicide too. And he didn't know I changed pills…and so when it broke-"

Grace gulped, holding the pillow at her chin. "It broke with _Ricky_?"

"Yeah…and I didn't tell him. Plus, it was only at the beginning…it wasn't even full and…and we didn't even try again, I think it freaked us both out a little."

"And with Ben?" Grace probed. "The condom didn't break?"

"No…But it was only after the mother-daughter dance that I missed my period. I keep trying to use it as a reference point, but I just…I don't know."

"So then-"

"But still…we got pretty rough-" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friend flinch. "Sorry…I just…it could've slipped. And he was a v– he might not have put it on right. And if you don't store condoms right, they can degrade and not work properly, and I wouldn't put that past Ben either. He pulled it out of his glove box for Christ's sake!"

"Don't use-"

"Sorry," Adrian blurted out, a little annoyed that Grace was about to break into a speech about using her lord's name in vain at such a crucial time. I'm just saying, I have no fucking idea whose it is! You took Sex Ed right? The fucking sperm can live for up to a week inside a woman's body…that means things could've overlapped…" Her index fingers found her temples and began to rub them raw as she tried to think.

"You need to find out as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible?" Adrian echoed. "I've already looked into that…an amniocentesis test could determine paternity from the womb, but it carries a risk of miscarriage. If I don't do that, the next soonest chance to find out is eight months away."


End file.
